


The Omega Theta Incident

by ZhoraKys



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhoraKys/pseuds/ZhoraKys
Summary: A highly illogical first kiss.





	The Omega Theta Incident

“First Officer’s Personal Log, Stardate 2234.6.

“A most peculiar event occurred today. Jim -- Captain Kirk -- approached me with a… proposal. 

“I can only infer that he wishes to… begin a… romantic relationship. I don’t believe he ever used those words, though I will admit that my logical faculties are somewhat… compromised. Note to self: set aside at least three hours to meditate this evening. 

“Jim -- er, the Captain -- well, perhaps I can… hm. The Enterprise was, and still is, in orbit around an uninhabited but heavily forested planet. The Captain, myself, and a security detail of two beamed down to collect samples. In tracing the growth pattern of a particularly hardy vine species I found myself in a secluded area of the forest. I called out for the Captain to ensure that I was still within earshot. 

“He came running quite quickly -- it seemed that he was concerned my vocalization may have been due to some danger. I reassured him to the contrary. He --”

Spock paused. The event was still fresh in his mind, the associated emotions threatening to burst forth. Spock sat carefully on the corner of his neatly made bed, and thought over what had happened. 

Jim’s touch, his warm fingers caressing Spock’s skin under the hems of his sleeves -- the way those hands had closed around Spock’s slightly larger ones. Spock had been acutely aware of the very moment that the space between himself and his captain had lessened to zero. He’d felt Jim’s breath across his lips, then…

Spock stared at the incense burner in the corner of the room, inhaling its scent hoping that it might cause some sort of Pavlovian reaction and calm his worried mind. 

There would be no such luck. Spock’s heart rate quickened even as he sat, recollecting the events of the morning. An image caught in his mind, connected with the incense -- that of Jim, James T. Kirk, and those warm hands finding their way under the hem of Spock’s Starfleet uniform trousers, the incense ever-present and mingling with the scent of skin and hair and sweat. 

Spock gasped. 

_I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions._

He opened his eyes. He was alone, thankfully -- though the solitude seemed somehow more acute than it ever had before.

*****

It was an agonizing two days for Captain James T. Kirk. 

His career thus far had been riddled with danger and upset, but none like the danger he faced now -- the danger that he might have ruined his friendship with Spock forever. 

_You sound like a child, Jim._

He and Spock were adults. If the Vulcan didn’t have any interest in Kirk -- which was likely, given that he was a Vulcan -- then Jim could simply go back to doing his job, and Spock could go back to doing his. No loss. 

So why did Jim feel as though he’d been stabbed to even contemplate such an outcome?

 _I came on too strong,_ Kirk thought over brandy with Bones. McCoy was telling a story from his med school days, and Jim was only half listening. He took another sip, letting the liquor burn its way down his throat. _Was it the kiss? Should I have refrained?_

It had been coming for weeks. Months, if Jim was being honest. In fact, to be totally, one-hundred-percent, perfectly truthful, Jim had wanted to kiss Spock since the Vulcan had first been introduced as his new First Officer. 

Of course, Jim’s keen sense of decorum in those early days — not to mention his inexperience in dealing directly with Vulcans — had rendered that idea an absurd fantasy, not to be entertained in the light of day, not for at least a year after the Enterprise had departed on her five-year-mission.

Now, two-and-a-half years into said mission, Jim sighed into his brandy and thought that at least now he knew what those lips felt like. 

_But I probably should have asked, first._

*****

He had asked, though neither of the men remembered it. He’d uttered the tiniest “can I…,” cutting himself off by pressing his lips against Spock’s. 

And Spock could have pulled away, could have stopped it all at any time. But he hadn’t. 

_He hadn’t._

And it was that thought that had kept Jim wide awake and keyed-up with anxiety for the better part of 36 hours.

“Captain.” Spock huffed out the word as they stepped onto the turbolift in unison. It was the end of a long, dull alpha shift, and Spock felt as though a new star was forming in the pit of his chest. 

“Mr. Spock?” Jim’s reply was stilted, controlled. 

“May I… accompany you to your quarters?”

The look on Jim’s face was one of abject terror. “Something you want to discuss… commander?”

“In a manner of speaking,” said Spock. 

He took Jim’s silence as an affirmative. 

*****

Kirk stood, arms crossed, looking ready for a fight as the door to his quarters hissed shut behind Spock. Spock turned and said, “Respectfully, Captain, I would like to inquire as to the circumstances of our away mission on the surface of planet Omega Theta of the Syphian system.”

Kirk mouthed an “ah,” and leaned back against the edge of his desk. “The… circumstances, Mr. Spock?”

“Was the true purpose of the mission to collect foliage and soil samples? Or... was the sample-collecting simply a foil for… other activities?”

“Commander,” said Kirk, putting up the formal address as a kind of shield. “Are you implying that I had an entire security detail beam down to the planet for the purposes of… _seducing_ you?”

Spock looked at him for a moment, then his face softened fractionally. “No sir. It didn’t seem exceptionally logical, but I had no choice but to ask -- in the name of scientific thoroughness.”

“Naturally, Mr. Spock.”

An awkward silence stretched out between them. Oddly, it was Spock who broke it.

“Jim… I feel that it is in your best interest, as Captain, to know that I have not been… functioning optimally since the incident.”

“Are we calling it an _incident,_ Mr. Spock?” Kirk’s voice was laced with amusement.

If Spock noticed, he didn’t let on. “My average response time has slowed by 0.029 percent. Additionally, I find myself… daydreaming. I believe that is the term that you humans use.”

“Daydreams? Well, this sounds very serious. These dreams... what are they about, Mr. Spock?” 

They drifted ever closer to one another as they spoke; as Spock’s name fell from Kirk’s lips the distance between them was short enough that either man could have reached out and grabbed hold of the other without difficulty. Spock let out a heavy breath and Kirk felt a ghost of it across his cheek. 

“About… the incident.”

“What about it?” A whisper; a step closer.

“I can’t help but believe that, in order to fully assimilate the tactile knowledge that was presented to me… more research, and further experimentation may be needed.”

“Ah. So… what are you saying, Mr. Spock?” 

Spock’s eyes filled Kirk’s vision; the heat of the Vulcan’s form seemed to radiate into his skin. 

“Captain… Jim. There is… something that I wish to try.”

A raised eyebrow was the last thing Spock saw before their faces were far too close to make out details. 

Jim tasted slightly of coffee, and something sweet. His hands -- once they were done guiding his body back to the edge of the desk for support -- found Spock’s shoulders; his arms; his back. Fingernails, trimmed short but still sharp, dug into skin through fabric. 

When he pulled away at last, Spock was privy to one of the only instances in which he’d ever seen Jim Kirk utterly dumbfounded. 

“So…” said Jim, after he’d caught his breath, “what do you think?”

Spock gave a curt, Vulcan nod. “I think… that this is _highly_ illogical.”

“But?” There was no disguising the hope in Jim’s voice. 

By way of an answer, Spock grabbed the captain roughly by both shoulders and led him to the bed.


End file.
